ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2 Finale, Part 1
Season 2 Finale, Part 1 is the 34th episode and first part of the season finale of Ben 10: Stupidity Force. Summary Malware, Khyber and Psychobos attack with a new all powerful alien predator, but Ben discovers they work for someone even more dangerous. Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin are watching TV. (Ben): I feel a disturbance in the BTSF episode timeline... I believe we have been moved 4 episodes backwards. (Gwen): What the heck does that mean Ben? (Kevin): Um, guys? THE TV ISN'T ON (Gwen): Every season finale the TV is always off. (Ben): YAY SEASON FINALE Suddenly Rook comes in! (Rook): BEN KHYBER IS ATTACKING (Ben): ok (transforms) ARMODRILLO! Armodrillo dug a hole in the middle of the living room and went to Malware and Khyber. (Gwen):... Armodrillo saw Khyber blowing up everything. (Armodrillo): O RLY (Khyber): (whistles) Slamworm! Slamworm came from the ground and started eating Armodrillo. (Armodrillo): WAIT THIS ALIEN ISN'T A MICROWAVE BIRD (Khyber): The Nemetrix still has some glitches, but we fixed them now. (Armodrillo): AHH I'M EATEN I'M EATEN! Time to turn into the only aliens Khyber has predators too! (transform) HEATBLAST Slamworm turned into Crabdozer and smashed him against the wall. (Heatblast):....fuuuuuuuu (transform) CRASHHOPPER Crabdozer turned into Mucilator and Crashhopper got stuck in his jelly thingies. (Crashhopper): Oh (transforms) POOP Mucilator turned into Toiletron and started flushing Poop. (Kevin): BEN YOU MORON STOP TURNING INTO CREATURES THAT HAVE PREDATORS. (Poop): uhhh (transform) MOUSTACHIO! You don't have a predator for me, do you? NO ONE WANTS TO EAT LE MOUSTACHE (Khyber): You have no idea how much your wrong. (whistles) SHAVERAZOR! Toiletron turned into a weird shaving machine and started shaving Moustachio's moustache. (Moustachio): NOOOO! I SHALL GO INTO THE MOUSTACHE STATE Moustachio's moustache started glowing and Shaverazor let out an explosive burp. (Gwen): Ben! Diamondhead, Upgrade and Water Hazard don't have predators! (Moustachio): I know who doesn't have a predator! (transform) BLOXX! Seriously if stepping on a lego brick hurts I bet eating one hurts even more. (Rook): Uhh... Shaverazor turned into Megabloxx and started eating Bloxx like he was noodles. (Bloxx): AHHHH Rook shot the Megabloxx, but it regenerated. Megabloxx rolled into a ball and took Bloxx with it. (Bloxx): THIS IS EXACTLY MY POWERS CURSE YOU MEGABLOCKS! (Gwen): You spelled it wro- (Kevin): He spelled it right. (Rook): Try another alien, Ben! (Bloxx): kk (transform) THE MOST USELESS ALIEN OF ALL TIME! Kevin, Gwen and Rook facepalmed, and Megabloxx turned into Crabboard. Crabboard blasted keyboard jargon and TMUAOAT hid behind a building while it was firing lasars everywhere. Kevin absorbed some metal and kicked the Crabboard's S. (TMUAOAT): LOLPUN Then Gwen fired mana and made him lose ctrl. (TMUAOAT): LOLPUN Crabboard blasted lasers at them. (Gwen): A little help here? (TMUAOAT): ohrightlol TMUAOAT took a random guy's hat and slapped the Ultimatrix symbol. (TMUHAOAT): THE MOST USELESS HAT ALIEN OF ALL TIME! (Khyber): A hattycharged Uselessalien won't help you more than a normal one would. (TMUHAOAT): TOPHAT BEAM ENGAGE He fired a tophat beam which detonated and sent Crabboard and Khyber into space. (TMUHAOAT): WOOT (reverts) YAY LATUR The guys were watching TV. (Kevin):...the TV is still off. (Ben): IKR Max ran in. (Max): Ben, Malware is attacking again. (Gwen): Not again. Do we really have to fight each villain at a time? (Ben): (transform) CHE- oh poop I'm Humungouhumungousaursaur. (Max): Why does Humungousaur have two Ultimatrix symbols? (HHSS): Because me and Jimmy fuqqed the Ultimatrix up so badly Azmuth gave me the crappy forms. HHSS ran to where Malware was attacking. (Malware): Hello Be- why do you have two Omnitrix symbols? (HHSS): Read the episode. HHSS ran and punched Malware in the face. Malware avoided it. (Malware): You see, Ben Tennyson, I still have pieces of the Prediction Stone in my body. I can still predict your moves, Tennyson. HHSS jumped on Malware and tried to punch him. Gwen and Rook came, and started to fire at Malware. Malware threw a car at them, and HHSS kept failing at hitting him. (HHSS): Where is Kevin? (Gwen): He needed to bring something. Kevin came with Eggy. (Eggy): BAGAK Eggy blasted explosives at Malware. Malware absorbed a random gun and started shooting them. (HHSS): Dammit I hate Humungouhumungousaursaur (transform) The Percolating Coffee Guy! Alriiight! TPCG fired coffee at Malware. Malware fired lasers at him, and TPCG deflected it with coffee. TPCG tried to punch him in his face, and everyone was shooting at him at once. (Malware): You've discovered my weakness, I see. (TPCG): Coffee? lol (Malware): No, I can't predict too many things at once. (TPCG): oh ok lol (Malware): That's why I have brought someone to help. Khyber jumped behind them with his dog. The dog turned into Buglizard and jumped on TPCG. TPCG blasted coffee and kicked Buglizard off him. (Malware): Khyber, execute plan Spacewhale. (Khyber): There has never been a better time. (whistles) Bln! Zed turned into Bln and flew up into the sky. (Kevin): Turning your dog into a balloon and making him fly into space isn't agreat plan. (Malware): Mr. Levin, do you have knowledge of the Astrocetacea? (Kevin): Huh? (Rook): Astrocetacea? Those things have been extinct for millions of years. (Khyber): We have it's DNA, and it's in the Nemetrix. (Gwen): What's the Astrocetacea? (Rook): The predator of- (Khyber): The To'Kustar. (Kevin): Way Big? (Malware): Also known as the Space Whale. (Rook): These things are so big that To'Kustars look like krill for them. They are as big as planets. (Khyber): (whistles) Spacewhale. Bln is seen in space, and started growing humungously. He was bigger than Earth, and covered the sun. Kevin, Gwen, Rook and Eggy were surprised as fuq. (TPCG): LOOK GUYS A PICKLE (Kevin): Ben... your pickle can wait. Khyber shot sleeping darts on everyone there, and took his spaceship onto the spacewhale. TO BE CONTINUED lolnope. More plot twists! Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Eggy and Rook woke up, and found themselves near Malware and Khyber. (Malware): We would have fed you to the spacewhale, but Psychobos wants you alive. (Kevin): How are we breathing? (Ben): Yo doggy so fat she got her own atmosphere. (Khyber): Exactly. (Ben): Yo doggy so fat she eats To'KuKrunch for breakfast. (Khyber): I believe you made your point Tennyson. (Ben): Yo doggy so fat she thought Neptune was a sleeping pill. (Khyber): Stop it Tenny-that actually happened. (Gwen): What are we doing here? (Khyber): After my spaceship crashed again on Wafflemaker, I decided I'll use a spacewhale as a more deadly method of transportation. One move and you're To'KuKrunch. (Ben): (transform) Diamondhead! Diamondhead shot Khyber and Malware, and started running away. Gwen, Kevin, Eggy and Rook started running away too. Gwen fired mana at them, and they ran until they reached the whale's blowhole. (Diamondhead): DEAR GOD (Gwen): That is a huge blowhole. The blowhole was the size of Texas. Khyber and Malware ran to them. (Khyber): I knew you'd escape us. (whistles) The blowhole started sucking them in. They fell into it. (Malware): Khyber, you imbecile. They were supposed to be alive. (Khyber): They always escape death, you know that. They fell, and Rook fired a grappling hook, and held everyone. Gwen generated a mana platform and started standing on it. (Kevin): Ben, I didn't just bring Eggy so he could take part in the season finale. I brought you a hat supply so you can be hattycharged. (gives Ben a hat) (Diamondhead): AWESOME (hattycharges) Hat Diamondhead! Hat Diamondhead shot diamondhats up out of the blowhole, and they took over Malware and Khyber. Khyber whistled and the whale shot them out. (Hat Diamondhead): Alright! Time to turn into Leapyear and get the heck off this space...whale...planet...fat...hunting dog...nemetrix...thing. Psychobos came out from the shades. We can only see half his body. (Psychobos) : Hello, and I use the term loosely, Ben Tennyson. (Kevin): How are you shaded? (Psychobos): We are under Hathor now. (Kevin): Ohhhh (Psychobos): You've Diamondhatted Malware and Khyber. Very, and I use the term loosely, intelligent. (Hat Diamondhead): I iz smart (Psychobos): I used the term loosely you idiot. (Hat Diamondhead): ....okay. (Psychobos): Now that you have, and I use the term loosely, control over my two lackies, I know you're thinking you can defeat me easily, don't you? (Hat Diamondhead): Stop using terms loosely. (Psychobos): I can't stop using, and I use the term loosely, terms loosely. Besides I just made sense with my usage of terms loosely. (Gwen): Seriously, it's ANNOYING (Psychobos): As I was saying, do you know where this whale is heading? (Hat Diamondhead): To Kettensage? (Psychobos): Ye-I MEAN NO. I believe I can explain more by moving out of the shades. He moved out of the shades, and Hatty was on his head. (Hat Diamondhead): HATTY? (Hatty): Hello again, Tennyson. DUNDUNDUN TO BE CONTINUED Aliens Used By Ben *Armodrillo *Heatblast *Crashhopper *Poop *Moustachio *Bloxx *The Most Useless Alien Of All Time *The Most Useless Hat Alien of All Time *Humungouhumungousaursaur (accidental transformation) *The Percolating Coffee Guy *Diamondhead *Hat Diamondhead By Zed *Slamworm *Crabdozer *Mucilator *Toiletron *Shaverazor *Megabloxx *Crabboard *Bln *Space Whale Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Eggy *Rook *Max Villains *Dr. Psychobos *Khyber *Malware *Zed *Hatty Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes Category:Season Finales